


Чеширский Джек

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: American McGee's Alice, Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, General, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon





	Чеширский Джек

Если нырнуть в кроличью нору с головой, как в черный омут, то падение будет недолгим.

Но перед тем, как упасть, Акагава посмотрел на часы.  
Он опаздывал.  
Чеширский будет недоволен.

Он падал во тьму, и каждый раз не был уверен, что вернется.

В далеком круге просвета мелькнула широкая синяя юбка и белый фартук.  
Элисон.  
Тебе нельзя, хотел крикнуть Акагава. А Элисон спустила ноги и прыгнула — легко, потому, что не знала, что ждет ее внизу. И Акагава беспомощно наблюдал за тем, как развевается ее синяя юбка.  
Он не хотел, чтобы с Элисон что-то случилось.

Неправда, сказал хриплый голос. Ты хотел.  
Хотел, чтобы что-то случилось и Элисон ушла вместе с тобой.

* * *  
Чеширский не прятал татуировки и шрамы. Возможно, гордился ими. Или ему было плевать.  
\- Джек...  
Имя не настоящее. Как условлено, Акагава называл того, кто приходит, Джеком. Другие связные — другие Джеки. Его Джек в татуировках и шрамах. Опасный, как лезвие бритвы у горла.  
Было в Джеке что-то от бродячего кота. Стоило оглянуться — он уже исчез.  
И он улыбался. Поэтому Акагава не улыбался никогда. Боялся, что его улыбка будет повторением этого оскала.

А потом, как это часто бывало во сне, Акагава вспомнил, что Джека больше нет, что и этой встречи быть не должно. И что Джек забирал то, что приносишь с собой.  
Или того, кто шел за тобой.

Элисон еще летела, синяя юбка раздувалась как парус.  
Очень скоро она упадет.

\- Ты не потеряешь ее, потому что никогда и не находил, - сказал Джек, тая в воздухе. - Ты не сможешь защитить ее, потому что сам опасен для нее.

Он почти исчез, только татуировки и шрамы отчетливо проступали сквозь призрачный, дрожащий воздух.

\- Бедный кролик, всегда в бегах. Но дальше бежать некуда. Ты здесь. На самом дне.

Элисон падала, Джек таял в воздухе — но его оскал был настоящим.

\- Она разобьется.

На лице Элисон не было страха, только удивление.

\- Она разобьется, потому что ей нет места на дне, где есть только ты и я.

Акагава поднял брошенный к его ногам пистолет. Джек ошибался, когда думал, что он давно сдался.  
Кровь проступила там, где куртку разодрали невидимые когти.

* * *

Безумное чаепитие, шутит Элисон.  
Они сидят на скамейке в парке, ветер гонит пестрые кленовые листья по асфальту.  
Чай в бумажных стаканчиках почти остыл.

Элисон кладет руку на украшение на шее. Подарок Акагавы — ловец снов. Нитки, бусины и перья.  
Акагава близоруко щурится в ответ. Пистолет, как сытая змея, дремлет за пазухой.

Юки собирает и швыряет листья в небо. Они осыпают мальчика шуршащим дождем.  
У его ног крутится бродячий серый кот.  
И он улыбается.


End file.
